Singkat
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Bagaimanapun Otoha harus pergi meninggalkan New Zealand. ・ OtoRei ・ /SU/


******Karas** (c) Tatsunoko Pro

**A/N** : Cuma headcanon pendek waktu Otoha koma dan dibawa ke ICU.

* * *

**Singkat**

.  
by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Bola matanya perih saat memaksakan irisnya terisi cahaya.

Semua yang sepasang di daerah wajahnya bereaksi tinggi sampai perlahan surut layaknya metronom. Posisinya tidak berbeda seperti mengambang di atas air, siapapun paham kalau massa tubuhnya terlalu ringan daripada busut empuk yang menopangnya.

"Kakak bangun siang sekali, tadi malam tidur jam berapa?" nada suara menyapa, namun tangannya masih memaksa menggosok hingga irisnya bagai terluka.

"Reiji!?"

"Tepat. Jadi tolong berhenti melihatku seakan aku ini hantu."

Tidak ada yang salah pada penglihatannya. Otoha ingat seorang dokter pernah memvonis setengah minus di salah satu matanya, mungkin sebelah kanan一ia sendiri lupa.

_Tapi batinnya masih berusaha menjatuhkan vonis pada otaknya karena berani melupakan tanggal bahkan nama di hari itu._

Senyum pendek dilepaskan pemuda bersurai madu terang. Pertama-tama bangkit dari duduknya一meninggalkan surat kabar yang sedari tadi setia ditangan juga kopi setengah dingin. Kemudian tubuhnya ikut berbaring di sebelah yang lebih tua, sekedar memijat kening perlahan hingga turun ke bagian dagu lalu ke bahu.

"Selandia Baru memang tempat yang terlalu santai, aku tahu." mereka berkebangsaan Jepang. Sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan langkah kaki yang menyerupai manula. Kekehan ringan berlangsung di sana, "Kita hanya butuh sedikit penyesuaian untuk menjalani kehidupan berbeda yang lebih unik."

Keduanya berpaling jauh menuju arah jendela yang ditumpangi titik-titik air. Menelusuri tekstur vertikal tebal berbalut nyawa, bukannya sekat dingin kokoh namun mudah retak.

* * *

「 Hujan bahkan tidak bisa membuat batang kayu berpindah. 」

* * *

"Pohon di luar besar sekali." Otoha menyentuh daerah perutnya, "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Kakak masih _ngelindur_?"

"Kurasa."

Pijatan Reiji melonggar, memberi kesempatan partnernya untuk melemaskan pundak sejenak. Ada jemarinya meremas linan peraduan一semakin lama semakin bertenaga. Diam-diam salah satu kukunya mencari sentuhan, mengikis, lalu menyobek permukaan kulit yang bersinggungan.

Tidak sakit.

"Reiji," bibir Otoha mengembangkan senyum tipis. Baru saja ia menarik angin ke dalam paru-parunya sebanyak anting di telinganya, "Apa aku sebaiknya tidur lagi?"

Reiji menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, "Perlukah?"

Jawaban itu begitu jujur, membuat Otoha hampir tersedak. Tambahan; sekarang ia butuh minum. Meskipun akhirnya ia tahu lidahnya akan gagal mencicipi segarnya air bening, tak ubahnya cairan berwarna. Maka ingatlah kembali, Mungkin saja sedari tadi ia tidak menghirup oksigen atau melepas karbondioksida.

"一Saat bangun nanti, aku tidak yakin kakak akan memandang pohon yang sama lagi."

"Realita memang terkadang berat."

"Tidak bisakah kita berhenti di sini?"

Desakan manis memang terlalu sulit untuk ditolak. Terlalu goyah imannya, karena Otoha berulang kali memaksakan lidahnya menjawab sesuai anggukan kepala. Bahwa sesungguhnya harapannya sejalan sejurus laju energi yang dihantar seumpama tekanan hidrostatis. Ini buruk, respiratorinya hampir saja berubah bentuk menjadi insang.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Otoha akhirnya. Membuat pancar emisi Reiji memudar beberapa level.

"Begitukah…"

Menyesal, memang sudah seharusnya. Sayangnya hati kecil sebagai hakim yang paling adil tutup mata akan semua itu. Kehilangan satu Karas sama seperti kehilangan kesetimbangan terhadap sumbu jungkat-jungkit. Jika salah satu ujungnya berhenti berayun, pohon manapun tidak akan kembali menjadi tunas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Menurut kakak?"

"Aku tidak cemas, kau tidak akan apa-apa."

Cara Reiji mengangguk membuat Otoha semakin yakin pada keputusannya. Sebelum pelupuknya mengatup erat, perutnya dielus kembali一berharap ada sakit bahkan mungkin luka besar menganga yang sesungguhnya memang ada.

Dulu ia sempat meninggalkan Reiji karena peluru juga pecahan kaca dipaksa terbenam ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi setelah ini, Otoha akan mencabut semuanya.

"一Sampai jumpa di dunia nyata, Reiji."

* * *

「 Masih ada lebih dari 100 tahun hingga sebuah tunas berevolusi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. 」

* * *

**END**


End file.
